A Treasure Worth More Than Silver And Gold
by Princess-Pirate
Summary: A new story. Will rescued Jack but finds himself missing the pirate. But an unknown package on his doorstep causes him to get a new outlook on life and what he wants for himself in life.
1. Did I Do The Wrong Thing?

**Pirates of the Caribbean** – **A Treasure Worth More Than Silver And Gold **

By Princess-Pirate

Email: A new story. Will rescued Jack but finds himself missing the pirate. But an unknown package on his doorstep causes him to get a new outlook on life and what he wants for himself in life.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I got most of the dialect from the DVD. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 – Did I Do The Wrong Thing**

Jack stands on the gallows, wrists bound. An executioner checks the mechanism of the trap door with a sandbag. An official drones on recounting a list of Jack's crimes.

The parade ground is crowded. Swann stands beside Norrington and Elizabeth. All resolutely watch the proceedings. Will stands at the back of the crowd. He glances around the square, clearly watching for something.

"This is wrong" Elizabeth said her eyes on Jack.

Commander Norrington does not respond. Governer Swann speaks for him. "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all."

Will is getting impatient. Then he spots cotton's parrot. It lands on a flag pole held by Murtogg. Murtogg surreptitiously tries to dislodge the bird. That's the signal. Will heads into the crowd. His route takes him past Swann, Norrington and Elizabeth. He pauses.

"Governor Swann. Commodore."

They glance at him. Elizabeth does not.

"Elizabeth" he says almost pleading her to look at him. She looks around Norrington at him, surprised.

"I should have told you a long time ago ... I shouldn't have ..."

''I love you."

Now she's shocked, as are Swann and Norrington. Will seems if he's going to say more but then nods, satisfied that he's said all that's necessary. He continues on his way.

Elizabeth looks after him: he's pushing through the crowd towards the gallows

where the noose is put around Jack's neck.

Elizabeth spots Cotton's Parrot. She puts it together. Will throws open his cloak, puts a hand on his sword hilt --

Norrington moves past Elizabeth, staring at Will for he now knows of the blacksmith's attempt.

"Marines!"

Elizabeth suddenly staggers away from Norrington and Swann. "I can't breathe!" and faints. Swann and Norrington react to her plight.

"Elizabeth!"

The commotion has distracted the crowd: Will has a direct line of sight to the gallows

The Executioner grips the release lever --

The drum roll ends. Will draws and throws his sword. The executioner pulls the lever. The trap door opens. Jack drops. Will's sword embeds in the door. Jack balances on it.

Swann fans Elizabeth. She sits up suddenly she was faking.

Will races up the steps of the gallows. Jack still balances, the sword bending, noose tightening. The Executioner slashes an axe at Will, knocking his sword away. Will ducks another swing, the axe inadvertently cutting Jack's rope. Jack drops to the ground below the gallows.

Will knocks the Executioner off the gallows platform. The Executioner falls into the crowd on top of Norrington and his men. Jack stands and slits the rope that binds his hands on the sword that is sticking in the trap door. Jack races from under the gallows as Will leaps down.

Jack pulls off the noose, tosses one end of the rope to Will. They trip some Marines coming down the steps as they run up. Will and Jack go left. Marines, led by Gillette, cut them off. They whirl right more Marines. Rifles are brought to bear. They are cornered.

Norrington strides up, followed by Swann and Elizabeth. Norrington holds his sword on Will and Jack. "I expected some manner of escape attempt. But not by you."

Governer Swann is visibly shocked. "I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me? You throw in with him? He is a pirate!"

"And a good man" Will relies as he throws his sword aside. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one ... So be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner."

Will pointedly glances down, back up; a small smile on his lips. "It's right here between you and Jack. Mate."

Elizabeth steps beside him. "As is mine." She links her hand in Will's. Norrington takes this in, realizing the deeper truth behind her actions.

"Lower your rifles! For goodness sake put them down!"

Norrington's glances from Elizabeth to Gillette, nods almost imperceptibly. Gillette gestures for the marines to lower their rifles. They do. "This is where your heart truly lies, then?"

Elizabeth nods. "It is."

He looks at Will narrowly. Swann realizes what Norrington has already figured out. Elizabeth stands defiantly beside Will. A tense stand off.

Jack is worried about the outcome and then he spots Cotton's Parrot. He smiles. "I'm feeling good about this. I think we're all in a very good place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically. I was rooting for you, mate. Elizabeth, darling, it never would have worked between us. I'm sorry. Will ..."

He throws up his hands ('What's there to say?') and springs up the steps to the wall. "Nice hat." Causing Will to smile.

"Friends! This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost hung Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He slips, losing his balance and is gone.

Will looks up at the stars and wiped away at the tears than was running down his cheeks. He had done the right thing by helping Jack to escape but why was he feeling so lonely.

"I love you" he whispered as he rose from the dock and headed back to the smithy. He would need to speak to Elizabeth in the morning.

"Evening Sandra" he greeted his maid as he entered his house. A few months after Jack had escaped he received quite a big amount of money.

_Will_

_It's yours lad. You've earned it. Look at it as a last present from you father, he would have wanted you to have a fair chance in life. Look after that bonny lass of yours and may we meet again some day._

_Jack_

Will had used the house to buy a house in Port Royale and was suddenly seen as one of the richest men in town. But he wasn't all that happy.

No, he wasn't happy at all.

What Will didn't know was that a certain pirate captain was standing at the wheel of his beloved lady looking at the same stars.

"I miss you Will Turner" he whispered into the wind.


	2. Neither Of Us Wanted This

**Pirates of the Caribbean** – **A Treasure Worth More Than Silver And Gold **

By Princess-Pirate

Email: A new story. Will rescued Jack but finds himself missing the pirate. But an unknown package on his doorstep causes him to get a new outlook on life and what he wants for himself in life.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I got most of the dialect from the DVD. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 – Neither Of Us Wanted This**

"WILL"

Elizabeth picked up the skirts of her dress and ran to where Will was walking on the beach. She had arrived at the house to be told that the master was walking on the beach.

"Hello love" Will said as Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" she asked "We're going to be late for the luncheon celebrating our engagement."

"Lizzie" Will said as he took her hand in his and led her back up to the house. "I need to talk to you."

A slap resounded in the room as Elizabeth's palm connected with Will's cheek. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth" Will said "But I can't be forced to live a life that was not meant for me. I need to find out what I want in life, get a chance to get on my feet again. I love you Elizabeth but we won't be happy together."

"Well" Elizabeth said as she got up "If that's the way you want it. Goodbye Mister Turner."

"Don't be like that Elizabeth" Will said as he tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away.

"Don't you ever touch me again" she spat before she left the house, leaving Will alone in the sitting room.

"Are you sure about this?" Commodore Norrington asked as he looked at Elizabeth.

"Of course love" she said as she gave him a kiss. "I want to go with you to meet your parents and we'll be married as soon as we get back."

"And Will?" the commodore asked.

"He's of no concern of ours" Elizabeth said "I do not have time for silly little boys who can't make up their minds as to what they want. No I want to marry a man who can look up at me with love and adoration."

Commodore Norrington nodded and pulled Elizabeth into his arms, kissing her passionately.

As the ship sailed from the harbour, Will stood on the cliff and looked out to the sea. "Bye Lizzie" he said before he turned and headed back to the house.


	3. Bundle Of Surprises

**Pirates of the Caribbean** – **A Treasure Worth More Than Silver And Gold **

By Princess-Pirate

Email: A new story. Will rescued Jack but finds himself missing the pirate. But an unknown package on his doorstep causes him to get a new outlook on life and what he wants for himself in life.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I got most of the dialect from the DVD. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 – Bundle Of Surprises**

-- 1 Year Later --

"Good morning Sandra" the dark haired woman greeted as she entered the kitchen, carrying a basket and fresh flowers in her arms. "Is William here?"

"Upstairs on the balcony miss" she said and Miranda walked up the stairs. "Still hoping he's going to come back for you?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Will's waist.

"Hello Miranda" Will said as he gave her a hug. "I don't know" he said "I know I sound like a lovesick fool but is it too much to ask for. I love him and miss him so much."

"I know Will" she said "Give him some time. You can tell him the next time you see him. Why don't you come downstairs with me and have some breakfast? There's something I want to show you in town."

Will nodded and followed Miranda down the stairs to where Sandra had made place for them to have breakfast.

They were having a great time when a knock at the door disturbed them. "Who could that be?" Will asked as he rose to his feet and walked to the door.

Opening it he saw nothing. That was when his eyes caught the basket on the ground and he picked it up. He pulled the top blanket off to see what was inside only to nearly drop it in surprise.

"Miranda" he called as he walked inside.

"Who was it?" she asked as she came walking into the foyer. "Will?" she asked as she saw him trembling slightly "What's wrong?"

"Someone left her on the ground" Will said as he lowered the basket for her to see "Someone left this innocent young girl on my doorstep. What type of mother would do that?"

"Poor thing" Miranda said as she reached into the basket and took the little girl out of the basket and into her arms. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" Will said "We don't know where she came from or who her mother is?"

"Let me look at her" Miranda said and Will nodded.

"You can have one of the top rooms" he said "I'll be outside in the garden if you need me."

Miranda nodded and then walked up the stairs, clucking to the infant all the way.

"Will?" a quite voice caused Will to look up from where he was sitting on the sand, staring out over the sea.

"Lizzie" he gasped as he saw her standing in front of him. Suddenly everything clicked together and he looked at her. "She's yours" he said "You left her on the front step. How could you do that Elizabeth, how could you throw away your own child?"

"Because she's yours" she shouted "I found out I was pregnant before I left but James was very understanding. We're expecting a child of our own and I can't expect of him to take her into our family."

"Funny" Will laughed as he looked at her "I never pictured you as a heartless bitch."

"I don't have a choice Will" she said "What else am I supposed to do with her? I can always give her to the orphanage?"

"Don't you dare" Will snapped as he jumped up and rushed past her. "I never want you to see her" he said "She won't know who her mother is and I want nothing from any of you ever again. From this day I don't know an Elizabeth Swann."

Will walked back to the house and found Miranda in the room. She was scared, seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks. She sat him down on the bed and he told her the whole story, causing her to gasp at Elizabeth's cold heart.

"I'm going to need your help Miranda" he said as he got up and took the little girl in his arms. "I'm going to keep her but I won't be able to raise her by myself. I don't want her to be alone in the world like I was with no family or home. I want her to know love and compassion. I want to be a father for her."

"You know I'll always be there for you Will" she said as she hugged him to her. "First we need to come up with a story to tell why she's here. Then I'm going to take Sandra and Benjamin with me to town to get what we need for her."

Will nodded. "Let's say she's a girl's baby that I knew. Her mother died and since I'm the father she's now my responsibility. That is halfway the truth after all." He hugged the little girl closer and she seemed content to sleep peacefully.

Miranda nodded and she looked at the baby snuggled in Will's arms. She had to admit that the look suited her friend.

"What are you going to call her?" she asked as Will walked out onto the balcony.

"Lillian" he said "Lillian Jacqueline Turner."

Miranda walked to stand next to him and gently stroked the girls head. "Welcome to the family, Lilly" she whispered.

**A/N – Hope you like it so far.** **What a surprise to drop on a single man. Well something important is going to happen in the next chapter so keep on reading.**


	4. Return To Me

**Pirates of the Caribbean – A Treasure Worth More Than Silver And Gold **

By Princess-Pirate

Email: A new story. Will rescued Jack but finds himself missing the pirate. But an unknown package on his doorstep causes him to get a new outlook on life and what he wants for himself in life.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I got most of the dialect from the DVD. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 – Return To Me**

The full moon lit the beautiful landscape as a shadow moved quietly across the grass towards the house.

_The light is still on, that means she's still awake._

He smiled to himself and continued his silent path across the ground, his boots not making a sound. He carefully looked around him before entering the house and making his way towards the study, where the light was coming from.

Miranda was sitting at her desk, busy with some information that she thought Will might be needing in the near future. A sudden change made her smile and she turned in her chair. "I was wondering when the wind would blow you into port again, Captain Sparrow."

"Evening Miranda" Jack said as he bowed politely and entered the room, taking a bottle of rum from the shelf. "Yip, Captain Jack's back in town for a visit. So tell me how is life treating my favourite blacksmith?"

"Good and bad" Miranda said as she turned to face him where he was sitting on the couch. "Elizabeth's back in town."

"So, is the lass married to that lobster now?" Jack asked, silently hoping for a positive answer.

"Yes" Miranda replied and his heart jumped with joy. "Something else has happened. Elizabeth was pregnant when she left with Norrington. She came back with her and Will's child and left it on Will's doorstep almost a week ago."

"A baby" Jack said.

"A little girl" Miranda smiled "Looks just like Will, with brown eyes and hair. Well, Will decided to keep her and raise her the proper way. He's not planning on getting married because he's waiting for you Jack. Only now he has the child he's been wanting all along."

"A girl" Jack said as he smiled to himself.

"Lillian Jacqueline Turner" Miranda said. "He's having some trouble but we're taking it day by day. He refuses to hand her to the nurse and isn't allowing Elizabeth to come near her."

"That's me Will" Jack said "Is he home?"

"Yes" Miranda said and Jack rose to his feet. "Jack" she asked and he turned around.

"Yes love."

"Tell him" she said "Tell him you care about him and take him away from all this. He deserves a good life and little Lilly will need all the love and attention to be able to grow into a fine young lady."

Jack nodded and then left just as silently as he had arrived. He quickly made his way to the Turner house and saw light coming from a room on the top floor. He scaled the wall and was soon standing in what appeared to be a nursery.

Looking around, he smiled as he saw Will sound asleep in a rocking chair. As he walked closer he saw the little bundle cradled protectively in his arms.

Lilly was wide awake and looked at Jack with her big brown eyes.

Jack immediately fell in love with the girl and, being careful not to wake Will, gently picked her up and held her securely. "Hello there young lady" he said as he walked over to the balcony. "So you are the little miracle that has captured my William's heart. Such a beautiful young lady."

Lilly cooed and gurgled as she looked at Jack.

"She's not the only person who's captured my heart" a voice said from behind him and he turned to see Will walking towards him. His hair had come loose from its ponytail and fanned his face and shoulders.

"Hello love" Jack said as he leaned over and kissed Will on his cheek. "Miranda told me what had happened and I am so proud of you."

"I missed you" Will said as he wrapped his arms around Jack and hugged him. A noise from between them caused Jack to chuckle and release Will. "Looks like the lass is jealous from not getting all the attention" he said and Will smiled.

"That's cause she's her daddy's little girl" he said as he picked her up and walked to her crib. He gently laid her down and covered her with a blanket.

Lilly's eyes fluttered and then slowly closed.

"Sleep tight my angel" Will said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. He then closed the balcony doors and walked to Jack. Not giving it another thought he leaned forward and kissed the pirate captain on his mouth.

Jack was surprised at first but soon returned the kiss, only breaking apart when they needed some air.

"I love you" Will said as Jack wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

"I know Will" Jack said as he gently rocked him. "I know. And I will never leave you alone to fend for yourself again, that I promise you. Now come on, you need to get some sleep while the little one is quiet."

Will nodded and allowed Jack to lead him to his room.

They both crawled under the covers and soon both of them were fast asleep, Will nestle protectively against Jack's chest.


	5. Jack's Going Soft

**Pirates of the Caribbean – A Treasure Worth More Than Silver And Gold **

By Princess-Pirate

Email: A new story. Will rescued Jack but finds himself missing the pirate. But an unknown package on his doorstep causes him to get a new outlook on life and what he wants for himself in life.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I got most of the dialect from the DVD. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 – Jack's Going Soft**

Jack was vaguely aware of something disturbing his sleep as he lay in bed with Will wrapped safely within his embrace. He blacksmith was resting his head on Jack's chest but moved as the sound interrupted his sleep as well.

"Lilly" Will mumbled as he rolled to the side to get up but Jack pulled him back into his arms and kissed him lightly.

"You get some more sleep angel" he said "I will see to the lass and give her her bottle."

Will nodded and Jack smiled as his blacksmith turned and burrowed under the blankets. He rose and walked into the nursery which was across from Will's room. "Hello Lilly darling" he said as he picked up the baby girl and wrapped her in a soft blanket. He reached for a bottle and then got seated in the rocking chair, Lilly held protectively within his embrace.

Lilly immediately latched onto the teat and started sucking greedily. She quieted and stared at the pirate captain with dark sienna eyes just as captivating as her young father's.

"You're such a pretty lass" Jack said as he looked at her. "Just as pretty as your father" he cooed, surprised as how protective he sounded over Lilly although he had only seen her once earlier in the evening.

Jack sat staring at the ocean from the rocker, realising that that was the reason as to why the rocker was facing the ocean. Will wanted to look at the ocean in hopes of seeing Jack and the Black Pearl returning to Port Royale.

"I love your daddy, you know" he told the little girl in his arms. "How bout ole Jack tells you how your daddy saved this old pirate captain's life hey?"

Lilly gurgled at Jack and the pirate laughed. "Well he said …

FLASHBACK (JACK'S STORY)

_An official was reading a proclamation while the beats of the drums could be heard in the courtyard. "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…"_

_Jack, even standing on the gallows, rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."_

_The official continued "…for your wilful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…"_

_Elizabeth_ _was standing with her father and her future husband. She felt as if she had betrayed Jack. She had convinced her father to spare Will and to grant him clemency. Jack however was not so lucky. "This is wrong" she stated._

_Governor Swann looked out at the gallows. "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all."_

"…_impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" the clerk read Jack's crimes._

_Jack smiled. "Ah, yes" he chuckled as he looks over at the executioner who only glares at him._

_And the crimes continued "…sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes, you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."_

_Will dressed in fine clothes walks through the crowd to the raised ground on which they stood. "Governor Swann. Commodore" he greeted and the turned to look at the love of his life. "Elizabeth" he said, causing her to look at him in surprise for he had never called her on her name since they met. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." He walks away leaving her stunned. _

_The noose is put around Jack 's neck. Will pushes faster and Norrington sees this._

_Norrington pales. "Marines!"_

_Elizabeth_ _notices Cotton's parrot and grasps Will's plan. "I can't breathe" she cries and falls backward as the drums sound. _

_Governor Swann turns. "Elizabeth" he gasps as he and the Commodore help her._

_Will was moving as fast as he could. "Move!" he yelled._

_Just then the drums stopped and the door opened. Will throws a sword as Jack falls through. The sword sticks in the wood and Jack has a foothold, barely. Will runs to the gallows and struggles freeing Jack. Finally, the executioner cuts Jack free. Jack cuts his bonds and together fight all the way up to the look out where they are cornered by Norrington's men._

_Norrington came up to them. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you."_

_Governor Swann was shocked. "On our return to Port Royale, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"_

_Will looked at them and Elizabeth as she joined her father. "And a good man" he throws his sword down. _

_Jack points to himself proudly and mouths "That's me." _

_Will looked at Commodore Norrington. He knew he was likely to die after this but he needed to free Jack. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."_

_Norrington glared at the blacksmith. "You forget your place, Turner."_

_Still Will didn't budge. "It's right here…between you and Jack."_

FLASHBACK (JACK'S STORY)

"… and so your daddy allowed me to escape and I left Port Royale."

"And now Captain Jack's back in town" a voice said from the door and Jack saw Will standing there, his hip leaning against the doorway.

"Yes he is" Jack said as he stood up and gently placed Lilly back into her crib, covering her with the blanket and then looking at her as she moved her hand to her face and moaned softly.

"She's asleep again" Jack said as he turned to Will.

"Looks like you have the magic touch" Will said as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Together they just stood there listening at the ocean and looking at a sleeping Lilly.

"Come with me" Jack said after a while.

"What do you mean?" Will asked as he looked at Jack "I can't leave Lilly here. I won't leave Lilly here."

"You don't need to love" Jack said "You and the lass come with me as soon as Miranda agrees to some with as well. I've purchased some land of the coast of France and intent to settle there. Lilly can have a loving family and I can live happily ever after."

Will's eyes lit up. "You mean that" he asked.

"With all my heart whelp" Jack replied as he leaned closer and captured the blacksmith's lips in a loving kiss.

"I love you Jack" Will murmured as he pulled Jack closer.

"Love you too Will" Jack said as he took Will's hand in his and led him back to his room.

"Love you too" he said as he pushed him down on the bed and continued to show him just how much he loved him by making love to him for the first time in his life.

"I want to go with you" Will said afterwards as he lay in Jack arms.

"Then it's agreed" Jack said "We will asked Miranda in the morning."

Will nodded and then drifted off to sleep in Jack's arms, their lovemaking playing over in his head and he slept peacefully for the first time since Jack left.


	6. What Will Miranda Say?

**Pirates of the Caribbean – A Treasure Worth More Than Silver And Gold **

By Princess-Pirate

Email: A new story. Will rescued Jack but finds himself missing the pirate. But an unknown package on his doorstep causes him to get a new outlook on life and what he wants for himself in life.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I got most of the dialect from the DVD. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6 – What Will Miranda Say?**

"Good morning love" Jack said as he sat down on the bed and looked at Will.

"Morning" Will answered as he leaned in and gave Jack a kiss. "Is Lilly awake yet?"

"She's been up for a while now" a voice said from the door and Miranda appeared with Lilly resting quietly in her arms. "She's already had her bath and a morning bottle."

"Good morning my little princess" Will said as he sat up and took Lilly from Miranda.

Lilly's eyes opened and she gurgled as she grabbed Will's finger in her tiny hand. "Looks like someone's in a playful mood this morning isn't she?" he said as he smiled at her.

"Fatherhood suits you Will" Jack said as he sat down next to Will and wrapped a protective arm around his shoulder. "So how old is this little one?"

"Well" Miranda said "According to what Elizabeth told Will, Lilly must be round about five months old. But I think that we should get all the information from Elizabeth herself. She's coming in for a check-up this afternoon so I will just get the necessary information from her like Lilly's birth date and any other information that we should know about."

"As long as she doesn't come near me or Lilly" Will said "I don't want her touching my child."

"Easy lad" Jack said as he took Lilly from Will and handed her to Miranda "You're upsetting the lass. Miranda will take care of everything and we will keep Lilly safe. This I promise you."

Will nodded and then yawned again. "Sorry" he mumbled "Didn't get much sleep since Lilly's arrival."

"Why don't you get some sleep William" Miranda said "I will look after Lilly for the rest of the morning and leave you two so that you can catch up."

"You don't mind?" Will asked as he looked at Jack and smiled.

"Not at all. She's such a little angel." Miranda smiled and then allowed Will to kiss Lilly goodbye before she left the room to go and sit with Lilly in the garden.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he took off his boots and got in bed again, pulling Will down into his arms.

"As soon as we can leave this place I will be" Will said as he snuggled closer to Jack and wrapped his arm around the pirate's waist. "I still can't believe that Elizabeth was willing to give away our precious little girl."

"It's okay love" Jack said as he kissed the chocolate curls under his chin. "She's safe and sound where she belongs and will have a loving family to grow up in."

"Thank you Jack" Will said as he tilted his head and claimed the pirate's lips in a passionate kiss. He rested his head on Jack's chest and sighed contently. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Do I ever" Jack replied.

FLASHBACK (JACK'S STORY)

_Will enters the smithy and sees the donkey still walking round and round. He kneels and calms the donkey seeing Brown passed out in his chair as always. "Right where I left you" he says as he looks down at his "master". He sees his hammer. "Not where I left you." _

_He notices Jack's hat and reaches for it; enter Jack with his sword unsheathed. Will immediately puts two and two together. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."_

_Jack stares at Will._

"_You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" he asked, eyeing Will suspiciously._

_Will glared daggers at the unknown pirate. "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates" he sneered._

_Jack cocked his head slightly. "Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me…" he says as he turns away and is about to leave when Will gets his own sword. _

"_Do you think this wise, boy – crossing blades with a pirate?"_

_Will held his sword up. "You threatened Miss Swann."_

_Jack slid his sword along Will's. "Only a little" he mocks as they parry. _

"_You know what you're doing. I'll give you that," he says as he looks at the young blacksmith "Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here" he steps and Will follows his movements exactly. "Very good. Now I step again" Will manages to catch his every move and manages to ward off the pirate. Jack suddenly withdraws and smiles at him._

"_Ta" he says as he sheathes his sword and walks to the door._

_Will looks at him, annoyed at being fooled. He takes his sword and throws it so it gets stuck in the door, barring the exit._

_Jack gulps and looks at the sword moving in the door. It had missed him by an inch. He grabs the handle and tries to pull it out but is unsuccessful. He's fuming and swings around. "That is a wonderful trick" he moves down the plank "… except, once again you are between me and my way out." He unsheathes his sword "And now you have no weapon." _

_Will takes out a sword with a heated tip and they begin to fight again. Jack manages to get rid of Will's sword but Will dives out of the way. He grabs another sword from the rack. _

_Jack leans in and looks amazed at all the swords. "Who makes all these?"_

_Will blocks his attack. "I do!" he leans around. "And I practice with them…" he lunges "three hours a day!"_

_Jack grins. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" He and Will pushes forward. Their swords cross and their faces are merely inches from one another. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet" Jack taunts the younger man. "You're not a eunuch, are you?" he asks and looks down._

_Will seethes at these words. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" he says as he pushes Jack away. _

_They continue their swordfight jumping onto a cart that sways under them. Will hooks a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the beam above; in return Jack hits a loose board which throws Will off the car. _

_Jack uses his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and falls back on the cart just as Will climbed back on and Will is thrown up into the rafters. Jack manages to get untangled and looks up at Will in the rafters. His smile disappears as he sees Will swinging his sword. _

_Will cuts free a heavy sack, which vaults Jack up into the rafters as well. They fight, jumping from beam to beam; Jack loses his weapon jumps from the rafter but Will is faster. Jack spots a bag of sand and blinds Will with it; takes out his pistol while Will protects his eyes._

_Will looks at him "You cheated!"_

"_Pirate!" Jack shrugs. _

_They then hear men trying to break the door down. He points the pistol at Will. "Move away."_

_Will continues to stand in front of the door and Jack's freedom "No."_

_Jack cocks the pistol "Please move."_

_Will stands his ground. "No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."_

_Jack begs the blacksmith with his eyes. "This shot is not meant for you." He gets hit on the head with a bottle of alcohol and falls unconscious. _

_Norrington's men break in the door. "There he is. Over here." _

_Norrington looks at Brown. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown . You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."_

_Mr. Brown suddenly looks all ready for action. "Just doing my civic duty, sir."_

FLASHBACK (JACK'S STORY)

"My head still hurts when I think about that day" Jack said and looked down when he received no reply. The pirate captain smiled as he saw that Will's eyes were closed and that he was sleeping peacefully.

"Rest easy my angel" Jack said as he gently lowered Will to the pillow and then got out of the bed. He covered Will with a blanket and then left to find Miranda, closing the door so that Will wouldn't be disturbed.

"He's sleeping" Jack said as Miranda looked up when he entered the garden.

She had asked the servants to open up a blanket on the grass and now she was sitting on it under a tree with Lilly sleeping peacefully on the blanket next to her.

"That's good" she said "He needs the rest. He's been under a lot of stress this past week. Missing you, finding Lilly and then Elizabeth returning and messing up his life again. He's going to need all the help he can get."

"I know" Jack said as he sat down next to Miranda. "Which is why I want to take him away from this place. But he's worried about Lilly so I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to come with us? I've purchased some land near a town off the coast of France and we intend to settle there. Lilly can have a loving family and live happily ever after. But we need someone to help take care of her. And you are the only woman Will trusts with his girl. I have enough money to help you open a new practice in Port Neavou and Will would never rest easy if he leaves you here."

"Do you really mean it?" Miranda asked and Jack nodded.

"I know it means leaving everything behind as you know it but it would mean the world to mean if you would agree to come with us. I just want to see Will smile again."

"I do too" Miranda said "So I will come with you."

"You mean it?" Jack asked as he looked at her. He then leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you Miranda" he said "This means more to me than any silver or gold. Lilly and Will is better than the treasure of Cortez ten times over. I love him."

"I know you do" Miranda said as she gently gathered Lilly in her arms and got to her feet with Jack's help. "Well, I've got patients to see. Why don't you and Will come and have dinner with tonight at my house? I will take Lilly with me and give him some time to relax and enjoy himself."

Jack nodded and then escorted Miranda to her coach. With a kiss to Lilly's forehead he promised both females that he would make sure that Will gets enough rest and that they would see them tomorrow."


	7. Elizabeth And Miranda

**Pirates of the Caribbean – A Treasure Worth More Than Silver And Gold **

By Princess-Pirate

Email: A new story. Will rescued Jack but finds himself missing the pirate. But an unknown package on his doorstep causes him to get a new outlook on life and what he wants for himself in life.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I got most of the dialect from the DVD. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 – Elizabeth And Miranda**

-- Just after three in the afternoon --

"Miranda!"

"I'm in here. Come on through Elizabeth."

Elizabeth Norrington smiled as she walked through Miranda's house to where her friend was. She immediately froze when she saw what Miranda was doing. "What is she doing here?" she asked as she walked over to Miranda.

"Hello Elizabeth" Miranda said. "Will's had a rough week and I volunteered to keep Lilly with me for the day while he gets some rest and takes it easy. He's going to come pick her up later tonight when he's finished with his business in town."

"Lilly?" Elizabeth asked and Miranda nodded. "So Will is raising her on his own? You know the people will start talking Miranda."

"I don't care" Miranda said "She's the cutest thing. Will has decided to name her Lillian Jacqueline Turner. He's trying his best and is doing okay so far but I'm not one to leave a friend in need. I'm her doctor and Will's friend so why won't I help him. She's better off with him than she would have been in an orphanage. He loves her more that life itself and will make a fine father once everything settles down."

Elizabeth had the grace to blush and look ashamed. "I'm sorry Miranda" she said "But I really had no choice. James wanted me to leave her in England but I begged him to allow me to bring her here and leave her in Will's care. I never meant to get pregnant but I did the best I could when things turned bad. Now Will hates me for abandoning our only child. You don't know how much it hurt looking at her and knowing that her father no longer loved me."

"It's all right Lizzie" Miranda said as she hugged Elizabeth and led her to a chair. "Lilly is going to be fine. And I have something else to tell you but I beg of you to please keep this to yourself. Me, Will and Lilly are leaving Port Royale in about a week's time."

"What?" Elizabeth was shocked. "Why? Where are you going?"

"With Jack" Miranda said. "Will waited for him and he finally showed up three days ago. He's retiring from piracy and has convinced Will to take Lilly and go with him. I will not betray his trust by saying where we are going but we will be leaving Port Royale forever."

"I'm going to miss you" Elizabeth said as she stood and looked down at the little girl sleeping peacefully. "She's five months old today, you know that?" she asked and Miranda shook her head. "She was born two days before we set off back from England. I was so happy but sad as well, for I feared what James' reaction would be."

"He probably told you to toss the little bitch overboard" a voice said from the door.

"Will" Elizabeth gasped as she saw him standing in the door with Jack by his side.

"Kindly step away from Miss Lilly, Mrs Norrington" Jack said as he walked into the room and picked Lilly up from the bed, cradling her in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Miranda asked as she looked at the men.

"I was missing Lilly" Will said "So I persuaded Jack to allow us to come by earlier. It looks like I wasn't worried for nothing."

"Will please?" Elizabeth pleaded as she stepped towards him but Jack blocked her path.

"Don't" Will said as tears welled up in his eyes "Just please don't." With a sob he took Lilly from Jack and left the room.

He didn't get very far when he was stopped by no one other than Commodore James Norrington. "Well well" he said as he looked at Will. "Looks like Mister Turner is about to introduce his daughter to his pirate side."

"You stay the hell away from her" Will snarled "You have no claim over her. Elizabeth abandoned her on my doorstep. She's my daughter and I won't have her raised in a home where she will only grow up with a heart filled with hate."

"That's enough" Miranda said as she took a now crying Lilly from Will and cradled her safely in her arms. "Pray tell to what owe this visit Commodore" she said.

"I'm here to arrest this pirate and Mr. Turner as his accomplice."

"Over my dead body" Will said as he moved to stand in front of Jack.

FLASHBACK

_Will looked at Commodore Norrington. He knew he was likely to die after this but he needed to free Jack. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."_

_Norrington glared at the blacksmith. "You forget your place, Turner."_

_Still Will didn't budge. "It's right here…between you and Jack."_

FLASHBACK

"Déjà vu anyone?" Jack asked and Will smiled.

"So be it" Norrington said. As quick as a flash he withdrew a dagger from his belt and stabbed Will in his stomach.

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

Three voices rang as Jack lunged forward and caught Will as his legs gave way. "You silly lad" he said as he looked at Will "Why did you go and do that?"

"Love you" Will said as he lost his thin hold on consciousness and his head rolled to the side.

As swift as lightning Jack jumped the Commodore and knocked him unconscious. When he looked behind him he saw Elizabeth and Miranda bent over Will. "Lizzie" he said and Elizabeth looked up. "I need a big favour lass. If you care anything for the lad then go to Will's house. Pack what will be needed and have his captain ready The Rose. We leave as soon as Miranda has Will ready to be moved. We leave tonight."

Elizabeth nodded and ran towards the door, stopping when she saw Norrington.

"Go lass" Jack urged. "We don't have much time."

Miranda called her maid and had her pack her belongings that would be needed. She and Jack quickly bind Will's wounds. "What about the Pearl?" she asked.

"Anamaria took her to Tortuga. I told her we would meet up with them there in two weeks. They will be waiting for us. How's Will? Can he be moved?"

"He's losing blood but we need to get out if here before Norrington wakes up. If we keep him still in the carriage we can tend to him once were on our way."

Jack nodded and continued to help Miranda tend to Will.

Two hours later Jack was carrying Will up the gangplank onto the Rose, Will's ship. They had thanked Elizabeth and had said goodbye.

She was to go back to the house and tell Norrington that Jack Sparrow was leaving the Caribbean and retiring from piracy for ever.

Miranda followed him with Lilly in her arms whiled the sailors loaded the last of their supplies and belongings onto the boat.

Jack gently laid Will on the bed in the captain's cabin and then walked out onto the deck to issue the orders to the captain. They needed to get under way as soon as the possibly could.

Just near to an hour later Miranda could feel the ship moving away from the dock and out towards the open sea. She was busy making sure that the stitches that she had done earlier had held and was now gently cleaning the wound again.

Will was lucky for the blade had missed his organs. He would be sore for a few weeks but at least he was out of danger now.

She made him as comfortable as possible and covered him with a blanket to keep him warm and prevent his body from going into any further shock. "You get some rest" she said softly as she gave Will a kiss on his cheek. "We're on our way to a new life and this is your time to live happily ever after."


	8. The Sea And Freedom

**Pirates of the Caribbean – A Treasure Worth More Than Silver And Gold **

By Princess-Pirate

Email: A new story. Will rescued Jack but finds himself missing the pirate. But an unknown package on his doorstep causes him to get a new outlook on life and what he wants for himself in life.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I got most of the dialect from the DVD. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

**A/N:** Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8 – The Sea And Freedom**

Jack looked up from the book he had been reading when he heard Will moan in his sleep. He walked over to the bed and was surprised to find a pair of sienna eyes looking at him in confusion.

"Welcome back love" he said as he took Will's hand in his. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to trade your beauty sleep for my company."

"Jack" Will smiled at him and then winced in pain as he tried to sit up and move.

"Easy love" Jack said "You're still healing. You need to take it easy or you'll tear your stitches and then Miranda will really kill you."

"Where are we?" Will asked as he looked around.

"We're two days out of Port Royale, making for Tortuga. After the Commodore stabbed you me and Miranda thought it best that we leave as soon as possible. She made you as comfortable as possible and then we boarded. I had sent a message to Captain Matthews via Elizabeth and they were ready for us."

"Where's Lilly?" Will was a little panicked because he couldn't see his daughter anywhere.

"She's right here" Jack said as he moved so that Will could see the crib next to the bed. "We left her in the room with you because she wouldn't settle last night with Miranda. But as soon as we put her here she closed her eyes and went to sleep as if nothing had ever happened. She feels safe with you."

"I've been unconscious for two days?" Will asked and Jack nodded.

"Miranda says you were lucky that the dagger missed vital organs. It's mostly muscle and flesh damage but you won't be able to sit up for at least a week. The wound is so that you will tear out the stitches when you sit up. We'll have to make a plan because Lilly is going to start fussing if she's not in your arms."

As if she knew they were talking about her, Lilly let out a sob and Jack quickly made it to the crib to pick her up before she started screaming. "Hello lass" he said as he walked over to the bed. "Look who wants to say hello."

Will gently moved so that he was lying on his uninjured side. He motioned for Jack to put Lilly on the bed next to him and then lie on Lilly's other side. "Hello my big girl" Will said and Lilly smiled as she looked at him.

Jack smiled at Will from the other side of Lilly and cupped his lover's cheek. "I missed you" he said and then leaned over to give Will as kiss.

"Missed you too" Will said and sighed as he rested his head on the pillow.

Jack smiled as he saw his eyes starting to close. "Get some more sleep angel" he said "Me and Lilly will be here when you wake up."

When Miranda checked in on them she smiled as she saw both men fast asleep with Lilly between them. She gently picked the baby up and settled her in her crib. She quietly checked Will's wound and then pulled the blanket up and over them. Turning down the lamps she then headed to her own cabin to retire to bed.

DREAM

_Barbossa is ready to slit Will's throat. "Begun by blood?"_

_Jack pushes through the pirates. "Excuse me."_

_Barbossa raises the dagger. "By blood un?" He then notices Jack and so does Will._

"_Jack!"_

_Barbossa looks as if he's seen a ghost. "S' not possible."_

_Jack waltzes forward. "Not probable."_

_Will looks at Jack. "Where's Elizabeth?"_

_Jack stopped and looked up at him. "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."_

_Barbossa lost his patience. "Shut up! You're next." He leans in to slit Will's throat again._

_Jack looked at him. "You don't want to be doing that, mate" he drawled._

_Barbossa sighed and looked up. "No, I really think I do."_

_Jack shrugged. "Your funeral" he stated._

_Barbossa removed the dagger and stood up. "Why don't I want to be doing it?" he asked._

_Jack tries to move forward. "Well, because" he pushes Bo' sun's arm off his shoulder "because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."_

_Jack continues "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best."_

_All the pirates laugh at his comment. _

"_Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"_

_Barbossa looks at Jack and then at Will. "I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp" he snapped._

_Jack looked down at Will. "No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance?" He picks up a few medallions. "After you've killed Norrington's men?" and he throws them back as he speaks "every last one." Without them seeing he pockets one._

"_Like now" Barbossa said as he slid Will's throat and let him fall to the ground._

"_Jack!"_

"_Will!"_

DREAM

As one both men sat upright in bed. Then Will groaned in pain and collapsed back against the pillows.

"Will" Jack lit another candle and leaned over Will, the nightmare forgotten. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts" Will said as he tried to curl himself up to escape the pain.

"Easy" Jack said as he got up off the bed and lit a fire in the fireplace. He placed a pot over the flames and poured some water into it. While waiting for it to heat up he sat down on the bed and pulled Will into his arms. "Easy love" he said "Take deep breaths and just concentrate on my voice."

Will continued to whimper in pain but managed to relax a bit in Jack's arms.

Jack got up and took the water from the fire. He dipped a cloth in the water and moved to Will's side. He carefully bathed him, wiping the cooling sweat from his body. He then took another cloth and folded it. Moving to the fire he placed it near enough so that the flames would warm it. When it was warm enough he pulled Will's shirt down and then placed the warm cloth on Will's stomach over the wound.

Will winced a bit but then relaxed back when the heat started to soothe the cramps and muscle spasms.

"That better?" Jack asked and Will nodded, already drifting off.

"Thank you" Will whispered as he patted the bed next to him.

Jack just smiled and pulled him closer, a little spooked about the dream he had earlier but his first priority now was Will. A knock at the door had him looking up and calling to the person to enter.

Miranda peeked around the door. "Everything all right?" she asked.

Jack wanted to say yes but then decided different. "Will sat up and jarred his stomach. I put a warm cloth on to help take the pain away but I think that you should take a look as well, if that's okay?"

Miranda nodded and then sat on the bed on the other side of Will. Her case with supplies was in the room next to the bed, should they need it. She and Jack gently pulled a half asleep Will onto his back. "Easy Will" she soothed as he moaned softly. She removed the cloth and pulled up Will's shirt.

The wound was a little red around the edges but Miranda was glad that the stitches had held. She applied some more of the herb poultice and then re-bandaged the wound.

"Get me some hot water in a cup" she asked Jack and took out some herb from her supplies. When Jack handed her the cup she sprinkled the herbs into it and then she and Jack helped Will to drink it.

"What's that for?" Jack asked as they pulled Will's shirt back down and settled him on the pillows.

"It's to help him relax. It may put him out for a while but it's better to allow his stomach time to heal. He also has a light fever that we need to stop before it gets worse. If he feels any more uncomfortable during the night then come and get me. Infection is the main thing we need to keep an eye on."

Jack nodded and then covered Will with another blanket to make sure that he was warm and comfortable enough. "Good night" he told Miranda after she had checked on Lilly and was walking to the door.

"Good night Jack" she said "Now you get some sleep as well. Will's going to need company tomorrow and someone to keep him still."

Jack nodded and soon both men were lost in the world of dreams.


End file.
